Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse
| image = Tom and Jerry Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse cover.jpg | caption = DVD cover | director = Roger Allers Rob Minkoff | producer = Don Hahn Lauren Shuler Donner Baker Bloodworth Spike Brandt Tony Cervone | screenplay = Linda Woolverton Irene Mecchi David Henry Hwang Earl Kress Michael F. Ryan | story = Roger Allers Ralph Zondag Earl Kress | based on = | starring = Jamie Bamber Charles Shaughnessy John Michael Higgins Grey DeLisle John DiMaggio Joe Alaskey Phil LaMarr Greg Ellis Emeril Lagasse Clive Revill Kevin Michael Richardson | narrator = Clancy Brown | music = Hans Zimmer (score) Carole Bayer Sager (songs) Pharrell Williams (songs) | editing = Kyle Stafford | studio = Turner Entertainment Co. Warner Bros. Animation The Kennedy/Marshall Company Amblin Entertainment The Donners' Company | distributor = Warner Premiere | released = September 28, 2012 | runtime = 58 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse'' is a 2012 American animated action musical comedy direct-to-video film featuring the animated characters Tom and Jerry, and produced by Warner Bros. Animation and The Kennedy/Marshall Company. The film is produced by Don Hahn, Lauren Shuler Donner and Baker Bloodworth and directed by Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff, who Minkoff directed the films The Lion King, Stuart Little, The Haunted Mansion and The Forbidden Kingdom. Later the executive producers Steven Spielberg, Kathleen Kennedy and Richard Donner with the music score composer Hans Zimmer also returns for the film. Plot The story begins with Robin Hood and his companion Jerry attempting to ambush a tax money transport going through Sherwood Forest. The transport is a setup for a trap by the Sheriff of Nottingham, Prince John's right-hand man, who is accompanied by his henchcat Tom. However, thanks to Jerry's advance warning, Robin has summoned his Merry Men to the scene, turning the ambushers into ambushees and successfully seizing the gold transport. When John and the Sheriff discuss this latest fiasco, the Sheriff deduces that Robin uses Jerry to ferry information to and from a spy inside the castle and tasks Tom to catch the mouse in order to flush out the traitor. The very same night, Robin asks Jerry to deliver a love poem to Maid Marian (played by Red Hot from Red Hot Riding Hood), his secret contact and love interest. However, Marian is being kept company by Tom, and upon spotting Jerry approaching the castle, he attempts to thwart the mouse, but meets with failure. Thereupon the Sheriff devises a plan to capture Robin at a staged archery tournament, with a kiss from Marian as an additional enticement. Robin cannot resist the temptation and decides to participate, despite the misgivings of his men. When Jerry is chased by Tom while delivering a love token from Robin to Marian, he accidentally helps Robin winning the contest; but then the Sheriff unmasks him, and Robin and his men end up captured. Jerry, the only Merry Man (besides Spike, Tyke, and Droopy Dog) left at large, penetrates the castle in order to free his companions, but is discovered and engaged by Tom. As they fight in Marian's chambers, they are accidentally evicted by the Sheriff, who then discovers that Marian is Robin's informer and places her under arrest. Tom finally captures Jerry, but is rudely dismissed by John and the Sheriff, who have just learned to their dismay that King Richard, John's brother and the rightful King of England, is returning from the Crusades much earlier than anticipaited. John and the Sheriff begin to hatch a scheme to ambush and kill Richard before he can set foot on British soil. Tom, drawing the line at murder, revokes his loyalty to John, frees Jerry and teams up with him to spring the Merry Men from prison. Meanwhile, John, the Sheriff and their henchmen ride off to set their trap for Richard. Spike, Droopy and Tyke enter the castle unchallenged and, while looking for their comrades, end up freeing Marian. After Spike discovers the location for John's ambush, Tom and Jerry, Robin and his men race to the rescue. They manage to arrive in the proverbial nick of time to thwart the assassination, forcing John and the Sheriff to resolve the matter in close combat. Just as Robin and Richard end up helplessly before them, Tom and Jerry intervene and engage the two traitors in a sword fight, allowing Robin and Richard to extricate themselves and re-enter the fray. In the end, John and the Sheriff are captured, King Richard returns to his throne, Robin Hood and Marian get married, and Tom and Jerry are knighted for their services to the crown. Cast * Jamie Bamber as Robin Hood * Phil LaMarr as Spike * Charles Shaughnessy as Sheriff of Nottingham * John Michael Higgins as Prince John * Grey DeLisle as Maid Marian * Clive Revill as King Richard and Referee * John DiMaggio as Little John * Joe Alaskey as Friar Tuck and Droopy * Greg Ellis as Will Scarlet and Tin * Emeril Lagasse as Pan * Kevin Michael Richardson as Barney Bear and Alley * Troy Baker as Tom Cat * Stephanie Sheh as Jerry Mouse * Frank Welker as Tyke * Clancy Brown as Narrator * Travis Willingham as Announcer * Matt Mercer, Jamieson Price and André Sogliuzzo as Sheriff's Mercenaries Soundtrack In an interview in October 2010, composer Hans Zimmer confirmed that he would be composing the score Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse. Zimmer included several cues from the earlier scores, but explains that he wanted to go in a "completely different direction" for Prince John's theme as well as the main title theme for "Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse". While the theme accompanying Maid Marian is deliberately ambiguous, the musical thread spanning throughout T&J and Tex Avery crossover was composed exclusively for Robin Hood. Also the American songwriters Carole Bayer Sager and Pharrell Williams will be writing the songs for the film. The film features a prevalent Moroccan chant of the phrase deshi basara (proper transliteration: Tījī basara’ah), which translates to "rise up" (literally: "come quickly"). In November 2011, Zimmer crowdsourced online audio recordings of the chant to be used in the film's score. When asked about the chant for clarification, Zimmer said, "The chant became a very complicated thing because I wanted hundreds of thousands of voices, and it's not so easy to get hundreds of thousands of voices. So, we tweeted and we posted on the internet, for people who wanted to be part of it. It seemed like an interesting thing. We've created this world, over these Tom and Jerry movies, and somehow I think the audience and the fans have been part of this world. We do keep them in mind." Follow-up film Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure was released on August 6, 2013. External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2423422/ Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse] on IMDb Category:2012 direct-to-video films Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Robin Hood films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Musicals by Carole Bayer Sager and Pharrell Williams Category:Musicals by Pharrell Williams Category:Films directed by Roger Allers Category:Films directed by Rob Minkoff Category:Films produced by Don Hahn Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films with screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Films with screenplays by Irene Mecchi Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Musicals by Hans Zimmer and Carole Bayer Sager